Naruto: Son of Artemis, Rise of the Crimson Archer
by windstorm16
Summary: Found half-dead by Artemis, Naruto is infused with her Ichor to help keep him alive, resulting in him becoming a demigod and the first Son of Artemis, while also leading to the Rise of Olympus's Crimson Archer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge. Yep another story with Naruto as the son of Artemis but with an interesting twist. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of the Five Great Nations founded by Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha, the Ghost of the Uchiha. Konoha is known for producing some of the strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Countries, including The Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, and the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sadly, recently Konoha has suffered a great tragedy. Four years ago, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, only to be defeated and sealed by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, into a newborn infant at the cost of his own life. At least that is what everyone believed happened.

The truth however is that the Kyuubi had been extracted by it's former and second container, Kushina Uzumaki, by a masked man, who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, and took control of the Kyuubi with his Sharingan and made the fox attack Konoha. Minato had managed to draw the fox away from Konoha, after battling the masked man forcing him to flee and freeing the Kyuubi from his control.

Afterwards Minato, using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Eight Trigrams Seal, sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn son Naruto Uzumaki, while both Minato and Kushina gave their lives to defend their son from the Kyuubi's claw, with Minato's final wish was for his son to be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi back.

Sadly, Minato had to much faith in Konoha, as the villagers did not see Naruto as a hero rather believing he was the Kyuubi in human form. In an effort for Naruto to have a semi normal life the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, enacted a law forbidding anyone from revealing Naruto's status as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to the younger generation, in the hope Naruto would be able to form bonds with other children. Unfortunately, just like Minato, Hiruzen had to much faith in the villagers, as while they could not outright reveal Naruto was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, they could still influence their children to see Naruto as the monster they all believe him to be.

So, for four years Naruto grew up alone surrounded by people who despised his very existence, people that also had no restraints of attacking an innocent child they believe is responsible for the deaths of their loved ones. The Anbu the Hokage had put as guards for Naruto never did anything to stop these beatings only intervening when Naruto was in danger of dying.

Currently Naruto was running for his life once again, as behind a large mob of civilians and ninja chased after him. The reason was out in the streets rather than in the orphanage, was because the day was October tenth, the day of the Kyuubi Festival celebrating the Yondaime defeating the Kyuubi, and Naruto's fourth birthday. The orphanage matron had kicked Naruto out earlier saying "she'd no longer let a demon stay here". Naruto had wondered around for a few hours, trying to stay out of sight, but someone had spotted him, which lead to him now being chased.

Turning down an alley Naruto paled when he saw it was a dead end, turning Naruto didn't have time to react before a rock connected to his head knocking him down and opening a nice gash on his forehead. The mob was on him in an instant, punching, kicking, cutting, stabbing at Naruto, all the while Naruto didn't scream in pain, yell for help, or beg them to stop. He'd learned long ago that nothing he did would make them stop and that no one would help him.

The only thing Naruto could do was not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Just then something very strange happened, the full moon high in the sky turned a blood red color, casting the village in a red light. The mob stopped attacking Naruto looking up at the now red moon in fear and confusion.

"What's wrong with the moon?!"

"What's happening?!"

"Are we under attack?!"

"It must be the Kyuubi trying to break free!"

"He's right the Kyuubi's trying to trick us!

"Let's finally kill the demon!"

The crowd cheered in agreement, while Naruto paled further in fear, they were actually going to kill him this time, for something he didn't even do! He didn't know why the moon turned red, but he knew he didn't do it!

Before Naruto could think of escaping one of the chunin in the mob ran toward him with a kunai and stabbed Naruto right in the chest.

In that moment several things happened, the first was Naruto felt extremely cold and weightless, the second the crowds cheering increased for the chunin that stabbed him, finally a silver arrow was shot from one of the roofs piercing the chunins skull between the eyes killing him and silencing the crowd in horror.

Before Naruto succumbed to darkness he saw someone jump down between him and crowd.

*Earlier*

Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and the Moon sighed in boredom walking through the forests outside of Konoha.

The reason for her boredom one would have to go back four days during one the annual Olympus meetings, and just like all the other meetings it ended just the same with her father Zeus and uncle Poseidon arguing about who Mother Rhea loved best, Hera yelling at Zeus for his numerous affairs and demigod children, Demeter raving about different types of cereal, Hermes and Apollo talking about the various women they've bedded the latter of whom also constantly calling her "Lil' Sis" and trying to recommend _males_ he believes are worth her time to finally give him nieces and nephews, Ares polishing his weapons, Hephaestus tinkering with some gadget, Athena sitting silently waiting for the meeting to end, Dionysus reading a wine catalogue, and Aphrodite, Artemis's least favorite goddess, complaining to the Moon Goddess about finding "love".

All of which consummated to Artemis coming very close to shooting someone full of arrows.

So, after the meeting Artemis decided on doing something she hadn't done in a few centuries, taking a vacation. Not a long one mind you, merely a few days to blow off some steam, plus Artemis trusted Zoe, her Lieutenant, to lead the other Hunters in her absence.

With that Artemis teleported to the Elemental Countries, one of her favorite worlds given the still strong presence of nature in the world. She also enjoyed hunting her as well, as while there were no monsters in the world, the animals were far bigger and smarter than the ones back home, given the presence of chakra in all living creatures. Artemis hade even briefly contemplated offering some of these kunoichi the chance to join the hunt, but instantly banished the thought knowing it'd only be inviting trouble from her paranoid father at the presence of people possessing such power not under his complete control.

That and when Artemis saw there were only a few truly strong kunoichi, while the rest might as well have been daughters of Aphrodite given their obsession with boys and clothing.

So, for three days Artemis rested, relaxed, and hunted to her hearts content, but still even that got boring as while the prey in the Elemental Countries were more challenging they still weren't strong enough to give her a real challenge. Eventually she arrived in Fire Country near the village Konoha, if Artemis remembered correctly it had been founded by a son of Demeter and a descendant of Ares, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Though Artemis did remember nine creatures in the Elemental Countries, nine powerful creatures with a different number of tails from one to nine, the weakest being strong enough that it'd give her and her twin trouble while the strongest having enough power to make Typhon seem small in comparison. While Artemis wouldn't relish the thought of fighting any of the Tailed Beasts she'd admit it would be an interesting battle, though from what she's heard they had been captured and sealed away in hosts.

Suddenly Artemis was snapped from her thoughts when she got to close to Konoha and sensed a large amount of negative emotions all directed at a child, something she inherited from her mother to always know when a child is endangered. This naturally angered Artemis at so much hatred being directed towards a child, so deciding to intervene she bent the moonlight around herself rendering her invisible and snuck into the village taking to the roof tops.

When she arrived at where all the negative emotions were, Artemis went from angry to completely and utterly pissed off!

What she saw was a large group of people attacking a small child, some even laughing as if beating a child was funny!

Artemis was angry, angrier than she's ever been before, it was such that she started releasing her power causing the moon to turn blood red. When she heard the people shout they were going to kill the boy, blaming him for the moon turning red, that's when her anger reached its boiling point.

'That's it!' Artemis thought when she saw one those _males_ charged at the boy with a kunai

Drawing an arrow Artemis fired at the man, though unfortunately just before her connected the human already stabbed the boy in the chest. Realizing she had to act quickly if she wanted to save the boy Artemis jumped down revealing herself.

No longer caring what the humans said, though she heard a few things that'd likely result in her brother reducing the entire village into a fiery crater, she snapped her fingers. Instantly a beam of concentrated moonlight shot on the crowd none of them having time to even scream before they were flash frozen, while Apollo had controlled fiery blaze of the sun Artemis could control the icy chill of the moon.

With the annoyances taken care of she turned back to the boy who was now unconscious, but she was surprised when she saw most of his wounds began healing from wisps of red chakra.

'He's a Jinchuuriki.' Artemis realized though quickly shaking those thoughts when she saw the more serious injuries weren't healing

Gently picking up the child Artemis then sensed more presences appear behind her, though she paid them no mind more concerned with making sure the boy stayed alive.

"Who are you?" An age voice demanded

Casting a glance Artemis saw an old man in red and white robes with a few soldiers wearing animal masks.

"None of your concern mortal." Artemis coldly dismissed

"It is my concern when you come into my village, and kill my people and ninja." The man retorted

"Then it's a good thing I did no such thing." Said Artemis knowing those _things_ seized being people when they willingly chose to murder an innocent child

Now ignoring the mortals, Artemis turned back to the child in her arms mentally cursing when she realized he wasn't a demigod, so Ambrosia and Nectar were a no go, she had to get back to her camp. Just then Artemis sensed one of the masked soldiers charge with a sword drawn, making the goddess scoff that they think they can sneak up on her. Without looking side stepped the slash, pulled out one of her hunting knives and stabbed it through the ninja's chest, all of this happening in less than a minute.

"Be thankful I have something more important to do mortals, otherwise you'd all be dead." Said Artemis as she began glowing brightly showing her truly godly form

The humans were forced to shield their eyes from the radiant silver light, when it died down both Artemis and Naruto were gone.

Neither to be seen in the Elemental countries again for several years.

*Hunter's Camp*

When Artemis reappeared in her tent, she took a moment to enjoy being back, before springing into action. Placing the boy on her bed she pulled out some mortal medical supplies, for the hunters that aren't demigods or nymphs, and began wrapping all the boy's wounds, though she wasn't the medical expert her twin was, and she doubts she'd have time to summon him, but even she could see that no matter what she did wouldn't save the boy.

Well there was one thing she could do. But if she did do that, it'd likely cause several problems, but she couldn't just let the child die, even if he was male.

'I just have to be sure.' Thought Artemis putting her hand on the child's head and began going through his memories

Once she finished Artemis was stuck between rage, sorrow, and disgust at witnessing everything Naruto had gone through in his life, seeing everything from the day of his birth and to just before she arrived. He'd been beaten, starved, mocked, and left alone since he was born, honestly Artemis was surprised he's managed to sane after everything he went through, having to endure so much hatred for something he had no control over.

Her decision now made Artemis took out her hunting knife and cut her palm before doing the same to Naruto. Grasping his hand, she let her Ichor mix with his blood before she began chanting in Ancient Greek. As she chanted Naruto's body gained a silver glow around it, before quickly vanishing.

Once she finished Artemis smiled as she saw Naruto's wounds began healing faster, before grabbing some nectar to help speed up the healing and tilting Naruto's head to help him drink it. Though she soon sensed someone outside her tent.

"Just a moment Zoe!" Artemis called out setting the nectar down when she saw Naruto was no longer in any danger of dying ad now simply resting

"Enter." Said Artemis as Zoe entered the tent

"M'lady thou have returned, we did not expect thou's return for a few more days." Said Zoe confused

"Yes, well circumstances changed that required my return." Artemis replied, as Zoe then took notice of the sleeping Naruto and instantly scowled

"If I may be so bold m'lady, what is this _boy_ doing here?" Asked Zoe saying "boy" as if it was venom

Artemis looked at Zoe sharply giving a warning look.

"Zoe, I know of your dislike of males due to what _he_ did to you, and that I love you like my own, but you shall not speak poorly of my son." Artemis revealed, shocking Zoe

"M-m'lady th-thou ha-have…" Began Zoe

"No, there are still three Virgin Goddesses, I've merely blood adopted him, so while I did not birth him he is my son." Said Artemis

"What shall thou tell the other Hunters m'lady?" Zoe asked still lightly glaring at the sleeping boy even if he was Artemis's son now if anything that made Zoe dislike him more that out of everyone of the Hunters Artemis chose a boy of all people to be her first real child

"I will tell them all once Naruto has awoken, and tell them what I have told you." Said Artemis

"If that is all m'lady." Zoe said tersely turning to leave, before Artemis spoke again stopping her

"Zoe, you should know this child has done nothing to earn yours or the other Hunters hatred, if anything I hope you will all see what I saw in him." Said Artemis with a small smile

When she had looked at his memories, with all the pain, hatred, and loneliness he had endured, there was also determination, kindness, and a will to never give up.

"And don't think I won't love any of you any less. You are all still my daughters." Said Artemis, Zoe nodding relieved to hear that before looking back at the sleeping Naruto

He had spiky crimson red hair with auburn streaks running through it, moonlight pale skin, and oddly enough three whisker marks on each cheek, making him look like a fox, and Zoe silently admit to herself a little cute. Though she also noticed he was small, very small, Zoe could see the signs of abuse having seen them in Hunters rescued from abusive homes.

"I suppose… thou can be one decent male in the world." Zoe said grudgingly

"That's all I ask." Said Artemis not expecting any of her Hunters to instantly accept Naruto well maybe some of the younger and newer Hunters might

*Later*

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his body felt sore all over which was normal after the mobs are done beating him. That thought Naruto shoot up gasping he remembered what happened the mob, the attack, the moon turning red, the chunin stabbing him.

'Am I dead?' Naruto thought

"Your awake I see." A female voice said startling Naruto from his thoughts

Looking Naruto saw a girl a few years older than him, with auburn hair that fell past her shoulders, startling silver eyes, moonlight pale skin, wearing camouflage pants, a forest green shirt, black combat boots, and a silver parka. Strapped to the girls back were a silver bow and quiver of silver arrows.

Naruto blushed a little since the girl was admittedly very beautiful.

"Um who are you and where am I?" Asked Naruto while looking for any possible escape routes

He saw he was in a large tent decorated with several pelts of different animals, making Naruto a little nervous.

"Right I am Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, and the Moon. As to where you are, you are in my Hunter's camp." Said Artemis

Before Naruto could call bull on her claiming to be a goddess, he watched in shock as she transformed from a twelve-year-old into a full-grown woman. But while Naruto believed she was a goddess, he still had another question.

"If you're really a goddess, why am I here?" Asked Naruto why would a goddess talk to him he's nothing special

"Before I answer that, I should let you know your no longer in the Elemental Countries, or even your own world." Artemis said, shocking Naruto further

He was no longer in Konoha, the Elemental Countries, or even his own world!

"You see I had recently taken a small… vacation to the Elemental Countries to relax, when I came across and saw what those _people_ were doing to you." Growled Artemis still angry at what those villagers were doing

Naruto shook in fear at the anger in Artemis's voice along with the power she was unconsciously releasing. Artemis soon took notice of Naruto's fear and quickly reigned in her power.

"You don't have to be afraid I'm not angry at you Naruto, I'm angry at those villagers that attack a child for no reason." Said Artemis not wanting to reveal the Kyuubi sealed in him given his delicate mental state there's no telling how he'd react

"That… still doesn't answer why I'm here." Naruto said lowly, Artemis nodding

"Right, you see after I dispatched the villagers I took you to my world to heal you, but your wounds were to severe and you would have died, had I not performed a… ritual to keep you alive. The ritual involved mixing my Ichor with your blood and well…" Said Artemis snapping her fingers as a mirror appeared in front of Naruto

Naruto was shocked to see auburn streaks through his red hair and his bright blue eyes now had swirls of silver in them.

"I had blood adopted you as my son." Artemis said suddenly finding the floor of her tent rather interesting

She had never thought she'd do something like this, or that she'd be nervous of how a boy of people would think of her.

Naruto sat frozen, adopted, she adopted him as her son, Naruto had always wanted to be adopted at the orphanage, but the matron always said no one would ever want a demon like him. But now this woman said she wants to adopt him. While he didn't fully understand what she meant by blood adopt, his four-year-old mind could only guess it meant she did something that made him her real son.

"D-does that mean you'd be m-my Kaa-san?" Naruto said hope in his voice

"Yes, I would be your Kaa-san." Replied Artemis understanding basic Japanese from the times Apollo made her join him on his trips

Before Artemis could react, Naruto had wrapped his arms around her muttering 'Thank you' over and over again into her shirt. Artemis patted his back slowly, still getting used to this.

"Alright Naruto there's one more thing you should know. You see my Hunters, young girls that I take in as my surrogate daughters, they aren't big fans of males so don't take anything they say or do personally as that's how most of them are. But I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually." Artemis added quickly seeing his downcast expression

At first Naruto was excited at the thought of having sisters, but that excitement when he heard they don't like males, though he did feel a little hope that maybe they'd like him eventually and maybe see him as their brother.

"Alright now Naruto before I explain anything else I need to talk with the Hunters and tell them about you, after I'll let you come out and meet them. Can you wait in here for a little?" Asked Artemis

"Yes Kaa-san." Naruto said, making Artemis smile she could get used to hearing that

Patting Naruto on the head Artemis gave him a smile and exited the tent to address her Hunters.

Looking Artemis saw all her Hunters already gathered together, making her glance to Zoe who nodded showing she gathered them, that makes this easier.

"Girls I'm sure Zoe has told you all I have something to tell you all, though I ask that you let me explain before asking any questions." Said Artemis, all the Hunters nodding

"As you all know I recently took a small trip to the Elemental Countries, while there I ended up in one of the Great Villages, where I found a child being assaulted by a mob of mortals." Artemis continued, the Hunters being enraged at that muttering about "filthy males" being the cause

"I assisted the child and dealt with the mob before bringing the child here to heal them. Sadly, their wounds to severe and would have died had I not performed a ritual to save their life." Said Artemis turning back to the tent, a few Hunters thinking they were getting another sister

"Naruto, you can come out now." Artemis said,

All the Hunters, minus Zoe, were shocked when a _boy_ of all people slowly came out of their lady's tent. Naruto looked at all the Hunter's before quickly darting behind Artemis, angering aa few of the older Hunters that the boy would dare touch their mistress, not having good experiences with large crowds.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki my son and your new brother. Naruto come out and say hello to your sisters." Artemis said giving him an encouraging smile, as Naruto slowly moved from his hiding spot behind her

"He-hello, i-it's nice to meet you all." Said Naruto lowly quickly hiding again when he saw the glares from a few older Hunters

Looking Zoe saw most of the Hunter's were stuck between anger, shock, and confusion. Sighing knowing she'd have to set an example, she walked up and crouched down to eye level with Naruto offering a small smile.

"Hello little brother, I'm Zoe it's very nice to meet you." Said Zoe, Artemis giving her a Lieutenant a proud and thankful look

"H-Hi Zoe-nee." Naruto greeted

All the Hunter's looked in shock Zoe Nightshade of all people actually welcomed a boy as Artemis's son, all of them aware of her hatred of men in general. But if Zoe as able to look past Naruto being a male, then maybe he was different from other men.

Artemis looked around seeing some Hunters look thoughtful, others still had glares, while the younger and newer Hunters smiled at Naruto. It gave Artemis hope that her Hunters would eventually come to accept Naruto as their new brother.

 **So, what did you all think, it might not be good and I may not have captured Artemis's and Zoe's personalities correctly, but hey my story. So, Naruto's been rescued and adopted by Artemis, met the Hunters, and been taken from the Elemental Countries, but that isn't the last we'll see of it. Next chapter will be Naruto's training, his time with the Hunt, and maybe even meeting his new sunny uncle. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with another mass update for several stories. Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto blinked his eyes before instantly closing from the bright light shining directly in his eyes. Pulling the bed covers over his face to block out the light. Though that action made Naruto shoot up, careful to not look directly at the light.

Looking around Naruto was at first confused as to where he was, not finding himself in his tiny apartment or the hospital, instead he was in a tent covered in different animal pelts and hunting equipment.

Then it all came back to him, the mob, being stabbed, the nice pretty lady who adopted him.

'It wasn't a dream!' Naruto thought happily that he had really been adopted that he really had a Kaa-san

He had a Kaa-san!

Suddenly the light, which Naruto now registered as the sun, grew considerably brighter. The growing light was soon accompanied by a male voice.

"Lil' sis! Why didn't you tell me I finally had a nephew!" Came a loud excited male voice

"For the last time I am the older sibling, I helped mother birth you! And would you turn down that light before you blind my Hunters and wake Naruto!" Said Artemis

When the light seemed to dim itself Naruto exited the tent slowly and saw his Kaa-san with a look of annoyance directed at a man. The man had sunny blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was dressed rather casual like he was going to the beach.

Naruto also saw all of his new nee-sans backing away with wary looks, not knowing that they didn't want to be caught in between the twin archers.

"There he is!" The man said spotting Naruto exiting Artemis' tent

Before Naruto could react the man seemed to teleport in front of him before picking him up looking him up and down.

"Hm, little short for his age and could do to eat a better variety, but other than that he looks in good health. And the auburn streaks and silver swirls really helps him stand out, he'll definitely be a heartbreaker when he's older." Apollo said being able to spot anything physically wrong thanks to being the god of healing

Naruto meanwhile was inwardly freaking out, he didn't know this person and in Konoha when a stranger approached him acting nice they usually ended hurting him. So Naruto did the only thing he could think of at the moment…

"AH! My eyes, he poked me in my beautiful eyes!" Apollo cried out

… He poked him in the eyes.

Taking the chance to escape Naruto quickly ran and hide behind his Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san who's he?" Asked Naruto looking up at her

Artemis switched from glaring at her brother to looking at her son patting his head.

"That idiot is my twin brother Apollo god of the sun, light, healing, disease, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge and prophecy. He's also a perverted lecher that chases anything in a skirt, including my Hunters! Feel free to ignore him until he goes away, it usually works." Artemis said, Apollo gasping in mock hurt

"How could you lil' sis, spreading such horrid lies about me. I'm hurt." Said Apollo dramatically

Naruto looked at his supposed uncle strangely.

"He's weird." Naruto said after a moment getting various reactions

Apollo began drawing circles on the ground with a rain cloud over him muttering about how he's not weird, the Hunters covered their mouths to stifle their laughter while their opinion of Naruto went up a little, and Artemis smirked patting Naruto on the back.

"Yes, yes he is weird." Artemis said

*Timeskip-Three Months*

Artemis watched with pride Naruto practiced his archery shooting another arrow at the target. While it didn't hit the center it was close and Artemis was enjoying teaching him how to use a bow and arrow, the last time she taught anyone was her original group of Hunters afterward the new Hunters were taught by the old ones.

Though as her son Naruto had an innate talent in archery he was still a child and needed to be taught. Plus she also taught him tracking, hunting, and other basic survival skills that all her Hunters learn.

Apollo had also offered to help teach him, which Artemis reluctantly agreed to. Though with the warning that if he tried teaching Naruto anything perverted she'd give him a very slow and painful sex change.

So from Artemis Naruto learned basic survival skills, archery, and tracking, while from Apollo he learned about medicine, treating various injuries, music, and once he was older swordsmanship.

*THUNK*

Artemis was pulled from her thoughts when she heard another arrow hitting the target, looking she saw the arrow had now hit dead center in the target.

"Was that good Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked looking at her holding the practice bow

"Yes that was very good Naruto. Keep this up and you'll be as good as your sisters in no time, maybe even as good as me." Said Artemis ruffling his hair

Naruto smiled happily at that wanting his new family proud of him.

*Timeskip-Six Years*

Running through the forest were a pack of five hellhounds chasing after a demigod with a particularly strong scent. The demigod was surprisingly agile and fast managing to ahead of them, not that the hellhounds cared as eventually they will catch the demigod.

Though the hellhounds suddenly came to stop when the demigods scent suddenly vanished. Sniffing around the area the hellhounds couldn't find any trace of demigod, as if they simply disappeared.

However the hellhounds were proven wrong when two arrows shot down on two of the hounds impaling their heads killing them instantly. Before the remaining three could react two blades came spinning out of no where and cut clean through a third before flying into the air. Then the demigod they were hunting sped forward holding the same two blades slicing through the fourth leaving only the fifth hellhound.

Seeing it's the chance the hellhound pounced towards the demigod intent on ripping them to shreds…

Or it would have, had the first two blades that flew into the air came back down and stabbed into its back killing it.

The demigod turned revealing a now ten-year-old Naruto. He hadn't changed much in the six years since his mother found him. Though he was now taller and put on some muscle thanks to the training his mother and uncle have put him through along with eating more healthily rather than just ramen.

His hair grew out and now hung in a low ponytail just passed his shoulders, and his eyes were now a swirl of silver and blue, his attire consisted of black combat boots, silver camo pants, a white shirt, a silver jacket, and his customized recurve bow and arrow quiver strapped to his back.

The swords he was carrying were twin swords one being black and the other being white with yin-yang symbols close to the hilts. These were Kanshou and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé, the "married" twin swords crafted by Gān Jiàng of Wu during the Spring and Autumn Period of China, along with being one of the many legendary blades now in Naruto's possession.

Not to say they were the originals Kanshou and Bakuya, no these were projections Naruto created thanks to his most versatile ability.

Naruto had discovered this ability when he had started his sword training with Apollo.

*Flashback*

Artemis looked between her brother who was holding his sword and her son who was holding an exact replica of Apollo's sword. Both having looks of confusion and surprise.

"Naruto how did you get that?" Artemis asked pointing to the sword since as far as she knew there wasn't another sword like Apollo's

"I-I don't know, it just appeared when uncle summoned his." Naruto said, Apollo nodding in agreement while Artemis adopted a thoughtful expression

'Hm, it just appeared when Apollo summoned his own sword. I wonder.' Thought Artemis pulling out one of her hunting knives which looked more like a short sword than a knife

"Naruto can you look at this for a moment." Artemis asked

Nodding Naruto looked at the hunting knife, Artemis and Apollo immediately noticing he gained a glazed over look in his eyes. Then to there shock an exact replica on the hunting knife appeared in Naruto's other hand.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked coming out of his trance before taking notice of the new weapon he held

"Can I see that for a moment?" Artemis asked taking the replicated hunting knife

Though the minute it left Naruto's grip it dispersed into silver particles.

"Interesting." Artemis muttered before summoning her bow

"Try copying this." Said Artemis wanting to see just what her son could copy with this strange new ability

Looking at the bow Naruto focused on it but didn't feel anything happening.

"I can't, nothings happening." Naruto said looking downtrodden thinking he upset his Kaa-san

'So this ability copy weapons is limited to blades, though I can't really guess that as I've heard of an ability that can create perfect replica's of weapons just by looking at them, not even by any of Hephaestus' children of such an ability.' Artemis thought before seeing Naruto's expression

"Hey, it's okay, I just wanted to see if you could copy other weapons." Said Artemis comfortingly as despite Naruto getting better under the positive encouragement from her and the Hunters warming up to him more he was still incredibly fragile from the abuse he suffered in Konoha

"Hey lil' sis, if he's able to replicate my sword and you hunting knives, what else do you think he can replicate?" Apollo wondered since if Naruto could replicate any other weapons he could be a virtual walking armory

Though he supposed his new ability could use a name, all cool abilities need a name.

*End Flashback*

'Unlimited Blade Works.' Naruto thought with a smirk

That was the name he decided to name his ability, as with it he could create an unlimited amount of blades. After learning more about Unlimited Blade Works, they discovered that anything defined by Naruto's Origin of "sword" so modern weapons like guns couldn't be replicated or other things Naruto couldn't define as a sword.

The weapons he could replicate were swords, spears, and halberds. Unlimited Blade Works worked as a steel manufacturing factory having all the materials and sorcery required to create the weapons, their entire histories, compositions, and designs are perfectly records allowing for instant proficiency with the weapons by inheriting all combat skills and techniques utilized by their original owners. Naruto could also customize the weapons he summons to be stronger.

Naruto could also replicate shields and defensive armaments but at a much greater cost of magical energy, two or three times more than required for a blade. Weapons he sees are immediately recorded and can be summoned right after.

Another of UBW's abilities is if Naruto wills it he can project UBW outside his body not only entering his inner realm but pulling his enemies in as well where he has access to every one of his blades without having to summon them.

Though there were limits to UBW, as Naruto could only replicate weapons he's seen through his five senses so blueprints and materials wouldn't replicate any weapons, though weapons he sees in shared dreams can replicated even weapons lost to time.

After learning enough about Unlimited Blade Works and it's capabilities Apollo and Artemis took Naruto to various tombs of legendary heroes throughout the ages, all of whom were buried with their weapons. This also lead to Naruto learning about the different Pantheons, which he was sworn to secrecy not to reveal to anyone who didn't already know.

At the moment the number of weapons Naruto has replicated was several hundred and he was still adding more to his collection.

'I better get back before Kaa-san starts worrying.' Naruto thought dismissing Kanshou and Bakuya and picking up the furs left behind by the hellhounds

Though unknown to Naruto in the coming years would help him see a side of his family they'd prefer to keep buried from him.

A darker side.

*Timeskip-Eight Years- Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium *

Percy Jackson was not having a good day, no scratch that he hasn't had a good month!

Let's start from the beginning shall we, first he learns his best friend Grover Underwood was half goat, a Satyr he later learned, his mom taken by a minotaur, joined a camp of demigods, children of mortals and the Greek Gods, learned he was the son of Poseidon, was accused of stealing Zeus' Lightning Bolt, and now had to go to a quest to find said Lightning Bolt and return it by the Summer Solstice or there will be a war between the gods.

Oh yeah and now he was trapped in a garden gnome emporium with a monster that could turn him to stone with just a look.

Not for the first time since learning of his heritage Percy wondered why Tyche hated him?

Though one thing Percy was surprised by was Medusa's appearance, as she looked nothing like the monster described in the legends.

Aside from the snake heads at the end of her long purple hair, long snake tail coming out her lower back, and black and gold scales on her arms and legs, she was an incredibly beautiful woman. It didn't help that she was wearing what might as well be an armored bikini.

"Son of Poseidon, Daughter of Athena~. Come out, come out where ever you are~" Medusa called out in her silky and seductive voice with an underlying hiss

Percy remained completely still not making a sound while gripping Riptide, he couldn't see Grover or Annabeth but could only hope they're safe where they're hidden.

"You can't hide forever, I will find you. You both carry the same stench as your accursed parents, that of arrogance and betrayal!" Hissed Medusa in anger, while the hidden Annabeth and Percy were confused at that

"What're you talking about, our parents didn't betray you, you even slept with Percy's father!" Annabeth said throwing her voice to not give away her position

In response Medusa gave a chilling bitter laugh.

"Is that what the legend is, I shouldn't be surprised the gods always were such arrogant and petty creatures. Allow me to tell you a story. A story of innocent Priestess of Athena who was used and betrayed before being cast aside. The story starts with a bitter and angry Poseidon who hated Athena for becoming the patron of Athens, he wanted revenge on Athena. So, he targeted her Priestess, tried seducing her to his bed, but when the Priestess refused he simply took her right there in Athena's temple ignoring her pleas of mercy letting the goddess watch as her Priestess was violated before leaving her. The Priestess begged Athena for help, do you know what Athena did? She renounced the Priestess and turned her into a monster! I was raped by Poseidon and Athena turned her back on me! That is who your parents are a rapist and a traitor! And before you accuse me of lying ask yourselves, what reason would I have to lie to three little brats I'm going to kill." Medusa said reveling that she'll shatter the perfect pictures they have of their godly parents

Percy turned a mix of green and pale, while he was aware of some legends where the gods are cast in a less than pleasant light, to have hear one where his own father raped a woman just to get back at Athena made him feel ill.

It made him wonder what other legends about his father are real or changed.

Annabeth was no better her body shaking, she like all her siblings looked up to their mother believing her to be wise and caring, though never letting emotions get the better of her. To hear that she turned her own Priestess into a monster for something she had no control over shook Annabeth to her core.

And Medusa was right, what reason did she have to lie when she wanted to kill them anyway. Better to kill victims with a terrible truth.

"And you wanna know the best part is, they can do nothing against me! They can't interfere with quests or risk breaking the Ancient Laws! Even better that with you dead the gods will go to war and with luck Poseidon and Athena will finally die! My only regret is they aren't here to see their precious children die!" Medusa said in a special kind of cruelty she reserved for anyone affiliated with Poseidon or Athena

Though suddenly she heard the bell at the front door signaling someone entering.

"What's this another lovely statue to make." Said Medusa smirking going towards the entrance

Though she frowned when she saw who it was, she doubted there was a monster or god that didn't know who this was.

"Crimson Archer." Medusa growled

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover who had been going towards the front in hopes of saving whoever entered the shop stopped when they heard the name. Percy was confused not knowing who this "Crimson Archer" was, while Annabeth and Grover had wide eyes while looking relieved.

"Hello Medusa." Greeted Naruto looking to where Medusa was as while his eyes were closed he could sense where she was

"Let me guess you're here for the Demigods and Satyr aren't you. Or did your mother send you here to kill me." Said Medusa guessing his reasons for being here

"My mother doesn't even know where I am and I didn't know anyone else was here. But I am here for you." Naruto replied, Medusa stiffening slightly

"Oh, are you going to try your hand at killing me? Hm, well try to make it entertaining as I believe you'll my greatest creation yet." Said Medusa while not sure if she could beat him but if she did he would make such a handsome statue

"You misunderstand, I'm not here to fight you I wanna help you." Said Naruto, Medusa laughing mockingly

"Help me, help me with what?" Medusa asked

"I can change you back to normal." Revealed Naruto, Medusa freezing in shock

"Your lying!" Medusa hissed getting right in Naruto's face her purple eyes glaring into his head

Naruto held out his right hand where a white circle laid in the center of his palm.

"I can I have the power undo what Athena did to you." Said Naruto

Medusa glared at him looking at the mark, she had no reason to believe what he said, it could just be a lie to lower her guard and kill her.

"Prove it, prove your not lying and deceiving me. Open your eyes and look at me." Medusa demanded

In response Naruto opened his eyes without hesitation now looking into Medusa's shocked purple ones. She was shocked as not only did he open his eyes but he wasn't being turned to stone.

"Believe me now." Said Naruto, as Medusa backed away

"Can you really undo what was done to me?" Asked Medusa having the smallest amount of hope she hasn't had in thousands of years

"I can. All I ask in return is that you let those three in back go." Naruto said sensing the three hiding in the back

Medusa hissed in anger at the thought of letting Athena and Poseidon's spawn escape, wanting to make their parents suffer with their deaths, but if she could be cured…

"I'll let them go IF you can cure me." Said Medusa still not fully believing he can fix her

Nodding Naruto placed the sun mark on her forehead surprising Medusa at the contact. Though she soon felt warmth spread throughout her body making her feel better than she has in centuries.

When the warmth left her Medusa looked down to see to her shock, amazement, and joy that the scales covering her arms and legs were gone, along with her tail and snake heads at the end of her hair.

"I-I'm human again." Medusa said in shock and joy

"No, your better. You still have your ability to petrify people but only if you will it, along with still being immortal." Said Naruto, Medusa giving him a stunned look before narrowing her eyes

"Why are you doing this, why help me? Given who your mother is I'd thought you'd just hunt me down and kill me to take me head as a trophy." Said Medusa

"Let's just say I learned a lot of things about the gods I didn't like, including my mother." Naruto said tersely

Medusa shrugged at this already knowing the gods aren't the benevolent beings they claim to be.

"Annabeth, Grover, sea brat, lets go!" Naruto called out to three still hidden children

Annabeth and Grover came out with Percy still holding Riptide still cautious of both Medusa and this stranger that Annabeth and Grover seemed to know.

Medusa glared at the three wishing she could just turn them to stone, but she agreed to let them go if Naruto cured her and she intended to hold up her end of the bargain.

"Also here take this." Said Naruto pulling out a tri-pronged kunai with a seal marker and handing it to Medusa

"If you ever need help just stab that into the ground and I'll be there in a flash." Naruto said, Medusa nodding slowly

With that Naruto exited the shop motioning the two Demigods and Satyr to follow. Once they were outside Naruto turned to the three.

"Well that was a fine mess you three got into." Said Naruto, with Percy taking offense to that

"Hey who are-"

"Zip it boy!" Naruto shouted giving him a red-eyed glare, Percy instantly going quiet

Closing his eyes Naruto breathed in deeply to calm himself down. He then looked to Grover and Annabeth with a smile.

"It's good to see you two again. Grover's how's your woodland magic coming along?" Naruto asked, Grover smiling proudly

"Pretty good I'm getting better at tracking spells and controlling plants." Replied Grover, Naruto nodding

"Good, just keep practicing to get better." Naruto said before looking to Annabeth with a gentle expression and a small smile while Annabeth looked hopeful

"It's really you, you're here, alive?" Asked Annabeth as it's been years since she or anyone at camp have seen or heard from Naruto that most thought he was dead

"Yeah I'm here Annie." Naruto said smiling at her

Instantly Annabeth wrapped her arms around him in hug which Naruto returned wrapping one arm around her. Though it ended just as quickly when Annabeth pulled back and slapped Naruto clean across the face.

"Where in Tartarus were you?! Do you have any idea how worried everyone was when you suddenly vanished without a word! We all waited for you to come back but you never did, some of the campers started to think you were dead!" Annabeth shouted glaring at him with tears in her eyes

Naruto winced at that, while he didn't want to just leave everyone at the camp it was in his nature. Living with the Hunters always moving around he never liked staying in one place for to long, besides life at camp got exceedingly boring as he never got a challenge from anyone there.

"Well?!" Said Annabeth wanting an explanation

"Look Annabeth, I'd love to tell you where I've been but I'd prefer waiting until we get back to camp to tell everyone and to not explain it twice. Besides don't you three have a quest to finish." Said Naruto, the three questers snapping back to attention knowing he's right

"Also no I can't go with you. But I can offer some help." Naruto said

Biting his thumb Naruto went through handseals before slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Said Naruto as in a puff of smoke appeared three medium sized wolves

"These three will get you where you need to go much faster than traveling on foot or by vehicle." Said Naruto

The three wolves all crouched down allowing the Demigods and Satyr to climb on.

"Good luck guys, also hold on tight." Said Naruto with a mischievous smirk

Before any of them could question that the wolves instantly took off at high speeds.

'I love messing with people.' Thought Naruto laughing quietly

Though he gained a serious expression and pulled out a silver compass. Opening it showed a map rather than the common north, south, east, and west. Pressing a button caused the map to extend out showing the world with several different colored dots. The silver one was his mother, the blue ones were the Hunters, the gold ones were gods or locations of large amounts of godly energy, and red were titans.

The compass was something Naruto had made a few years ago to help him stay hidden.

Naruto frowned when he saw a gold dot following Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. He frowned because the gold dot had traces of red in it, showing that they were being influenced by a titan.

'Guess it's almost time to reveal myself.' Naruto thought pocketing the compass

 **So, what did you think, good. Naruto has met his uncle, started his training, unlocked basically one of the coolest powers ever, and now he's off on his own after learning the darker side of the gods. He's also cured Medusa, who has the appearance of her Fate/Night counterpart the same will be true for all other Greek heroes who appear in the Fate series. Naruto also knows Annabeth and Grover which I'm sure you all know how. Also things will be turning from canon with Naruto's appearance as he won't be one to just ignore all the sins of the gods. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
